La Apuesta
by Chiaki Kawashima
Summary: One-Shot Se basa en una fresca noche donde Heartfilia reta a Levy a vestir como una 'Chica Mala' (Al estilo Redfox) y gracias a eso su día termino en un romántico y profundo beso. Lo se el Summary es una mierda pero denle una oportunidad, Es lo primero que publico en esta pagina.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.  
**Pareja;** Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

**_La Apuesta._**

* * *

La noche se emanaba fresca pues se podía sentir la humedad en el aire, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana mientras sus rayos atravesaban sus cristales, el viento que soplaba agradablemente mientras dos magas tiradas en el suelo estaban hablando tranquilamente.

Lucy miro coquetamente a la McGarden mientras la señalaba y se paraba con velocidad.

-Me vengare por tu ultimo reto, no podre mirar a Natsu a los ojos otra vez TnT, pero no me rediré e_è te reto a que. . .(Esta fue interrumpida)

-Lu-chan, no me vencerás en retos, puedo hacer lo que sea que me. . . – Antes de terminar fue re-interrumpida por la Heartfilia – ¡Te vestirás como Gajeel mañana! – Termino exclamando con burla al solo pensarlo.

Hubo un extraño e incomodo silencio hasta que la maga de Script Solid salio del shock.

Corrió hacia la maga celestial y grito como cualquier escena de Espartanos - ¡¿WATH?!

-Hablar en gringo no te va a sacar de mi reto Levy-chan – Dijo burlona mente al imaginarse a su mejor amiga vestida como una chica ruda – Aunque un momento. . .con un poco de ayuda no te verías tan mal. . .

-Le-chan – Dijo en un todo de picardia.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Lu-chan? – Dijo mientras se pegaba la cabeza contra la pared.

-Te convertiré en una enana sexy 7u7 – Dijo con determinación

A lo que su amiga respondió sacando la mano y mostrando un dedo de en medio.

-Vamos Le-chan, sácale provecho a esta oportunidad – Dijo con positivismo olvidando que fue ella misma la que a propuesto el reto.

-¿Qué puta oportunidad? – Dijo negativamente al contrario de Lucy.

-¿No me dijiste que te gustaba cierto Dragon Slayer?. . . Le-chan – Le jodió la vida una vez mas a la pobre McGarden

-Lu-chan. . . – Hablo en un todo dulce pero lo cambio a uno fastidiado - ¿Cuánto mas me cabrearas la vida? -

\- Es en serio, solo piénsalo un momento, hazlo por mi ándale, se positiva – Trato de animarla Heartofilia

-Agh, Muy bien Lu-chan, pero no me pongas una de tus faldas – Inmediatamente tras ese comentario las dos rieron descontrolada mente al pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, solo quedaba ver el día Siguiente.

**-Al día siguiente en Fairy Tail**

Redfox estaba sentado en la barra tomando una jarra de cerveza con una expresión un tanto pensativa acompañado de su gato alado que se había parado sobre la mesa de la barra.

-¿Preocupado? – Dijo burlona mente Panther Lily

-¡No estoy preocupado por ella! – Dijo tsusunderamente como siempre.

-Yo nunca dije ella 7u7

\- ._." FUCKYOU

-¿Admites que estabas pensando en ella? – Volvió a trolearlo el gato negro.

-Jodete Lily. . .

-Si quieres veo si esta en su cuarto de Fairy Hills – Ya hablo en serio en pequeño gato

-No necesito que hagas nada maldito ga. . . . – Este casi se cae de la silla cuando vio la llegada de su pequeña ''Amiga'' o bueno creo que era ella y es que nuestra McGarden se veía muy. . . diferente de cómo siempre.

Su cabello a pesar de tener su diadema estaba un poco mas alborotado, esta diadema no era de diseño, ni un color de típica colegiala, era un negro profundo, una polera negra con púas de metal en las mangas, cinturón gris también de púas metálicas, una falda bastante corta de color negro, acompañada de unas botas también negras y por ultimo detalle unos guantes del mismo color sin tela en la punta de los dedos. Si lo piensan iba en perfección con la actitud y vestimenta de Gajeel, la Heartfilia había hecho un gran trabajo.

La acción de todos al verla fueron distintas pero todas de sorpresa; algunos gritaron su nombre para luego quedarse en shock, otros se cayeron de las sillas, a cierta alcohólica se le cayeron las bebidas en fin todos con su distinta expresión pero al fin y al cabo la que nos importa mas que a todas es la del Redfox.

El mencionado en vez de llamarla por su apodo, susurro su nombre como muy pocas veces al quedarse con la boca abierta, acto seguido se paro de su asiento para verla mejor y ¿Para que mentir?, se veía jodidamente Sexy.

Se estremeció cuando vio que a la persona que se dirija no era ni a sus perros falderos, ni a la coneja, era a su misma persona.

Ni siquiera tuvo que como muchas veces bajar la vista para verla ya que las botas que utilizaba la peli azul eran bastante altas como para verlo a la cara sin mucho esfuerzo.

Mirajane que estaba en la barra tomo la palabra para romper ese gran silencio – Oh Dios Levy-chan, te ves. . . . – La mismísima Mirajane no podía parlar una palabra.

Pero extrañamente alguien completo su frase – Genial. . . – este fue el Refox quien había hablado.

Claro que no solo la vestimenta de la peli azul era rebelde, da la casualidad de que hoy venia de mal humor ya que aparte de que Lucy la había obligado a vestirse de esa manera también la ha estado molestado con Gajeel toda la mañana, estúpido y sensual Gajeel.

\- Hola Gajeel – Dijo con un tono ¿Irritado?, claro que en realidad estaba un poco apenada por su cumplido, seguía enojada con las insinuaciones de Lucy, claro que la rubia no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo, en realidad se estaba riendo a carcajadas en su silla.

-Enana, suave ¿eh? Gehe– Dijo con burla, aunque le agradaba esa actitud, los papeles de intercambiaron y fue este quien pensó; Estúpida y sensual enana.

Esta suspiro y se sentó al lado del Redfox – Hoy tuve una mañana muy agitada – Confeso sin hablar de mas.

\- ¿Solo eso? – Respondio el Redfox mientras creaba una sonrisa ladina.

Lucy noto como a el Dragon Slayer de Hierro prácticamente babeaba por su pequeña amiga, así que decidió echarle mas leña al fuego, Levy se enojaría pero lo vale.

Fue a _'Saludar'_ a la peli azul caminando torpemente por el lugar – ¡Hola Levy-chan!, hoy te vez realmente bien – Su amiga respondió desviando la mirada frustrada mente.

-La coneja y la enana ¿Enemigas?, wow ¡lo único que falta es que Freed salga con Laxus admita que es Gay!

-Gajeel, ¿Te quieres callar?, Le-chan, no te enojes por favor – Puso cara de cachorro haciendo mas grandes y brillantes sus ojos chocolates.

-Uffffffff, Bah, no resolveré nada estando enojada así que, ya no importa Lu-chan – Hablo amigablemente.

\- Oh, ¡Gracias Le-chan! – e intencionalmente empujo la silla 'Supuesta mente intentando darle un abrazo'.

A la McGarden se le levanto bastante la falda pero antes de que cayera, el Redfox como si fuera por instinto la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura, dejando vista a su espalda o. . a una parte un poco mas baja.  
!Tremendo Culo! Y WTF , para calentarlo mas sus bragas decían '_Sexy Girl'_, pero la vista no le duro mucho ya que la maga del Sricpt Solid se volteo evitando que viera sus bragas aunque ya era demasiado tarde a decir verdad. Por lo que quedaron frente a frente y bastante cerca a mi parecer.

El chico sonrió de lado, disimuladamente acerco su boca al oído de la chica y se susurro – _Hoy andas bastante Sexy Gehe –_ Claro que savia lo que hacia, le encantaba joder a la enana de esa manera.

Esta como las otras veces que el Redfox le decía cosas así, hacia la misma acción; sonrojarse hasta mas no poder, cosa que le encantaba a el de ojos rojizos.

El volvió con su risa característica y la soltó, Lucy quedo fascinada con los resultados de su ingenio por lo que volvió a su asiento para seguir observándolos disimuladamente.

-Pervertido. . – Le respondió por lo bajo mientras se soltaba del agarre del moreno.

-¿Ah?, Nadie te esta mandando a provocarme Gehe – Volvió a joder el Redfox

Esta se volvio a sonrojar y le respondio – Ca-callate. . . ¿Te gusta molestarme o que?

-¿No te habías dado cuenta ya? – al decir esto sonrió ladinamente

Ya se había hecho tarde y todos regresaban a sus casas aun pensando que carajos paso, Levy estaba a punto de irse y sintió que unos pasos caminaban detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces Gajeel-kun? – Pregunto curiosa, aunque en realidad ya savia la respuesta.

-No se para que preguntas si ya lo sabes enana – No le gustaba admitir que le gustaba acompañarla a su casa, aunque se escondia con la escusa de que a la peli azul de asustaba la oscuridad.

-Quiero oírlo de ti – Dijo con su voz cantarina

-Luego no te quejes enana, y cuando esta se volteo para preguntarle de que estaba hablando, se encontró con un pasional beso en los labios, le correspondió a la vez que cruzo sus brazos en la melena del Redfox, y continuaron a la vez que el chico paso sus manos sobre sus muslos, y si no fuera por falta de repiracion estoy segura de que habrían continuado.

Claro que a lo lejos se encontraba una rubia observando todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero ahora se preguntaba.

– Ya ayude a Le-chan pero ahora ¿Quién me ayuda a mi?


End file.
